Qarth
Qarth – starożytne miasto portowe położone na południowym wybrzeżu kontynentu Essos. Znajdujące się w centrum świata, Qarth jest bramą handlu i kultury między wschodem i zachodem, północą i południem . Pełna bogactwa architektura miasta sprawia, że wydaje się ono lśnić. Jest domem czarnoksiężników i magnatów handlowych. Miastem nieoficjalnie rządzi Turmalinowe Bractwo i Starożytna Gildia Kupców Korzennych. Zostało ono również określone jako Królowa Miast . Daenerys Targaryen po wejściu do Qarthu myśli sobie, że wspaniałości miasta nie można zaprzeczyć . Qarth stanowi również jedyne miejsce w Znanym Świecie, gdzie przetrwała starożytna cywilizacja Qaathijczyków, której pozostałe ośrodki zostały zniszczone przez Dothraków podczas Stulecia Krwi po Zgubie Valyrii O mieście Lokacja mały|300px|Qarth Qarth położony jest na południowy-wschód od Lhazaru i czerwonego pustkowia i na wschód od miast Zatoki Smoków – Astaporu, Yunkai i Meereen. Kontroluje Cieśninę Qarth, która łączy Morze Nefrytowe z Morzem Letnim. Usytuowanie miasta sprawia, że jest ono swoistą bramą między ziemiami Westeros, Zatoki Niewolniczej i Wolnych Miast a ziemiami wschodnimi takimi jak Asshai, Cień, czy Yi Ti. Qarth został opisany jako środek świata . Bogactwo Ze względu na bycie kluczowym i odwiecznym punktem handlu, Qarth jest absolutnie pełen bogactwa; budynki miasta pomalowane sa na odcienie różu, fioletu i umbry. Wzdłuż uliczek stoją posągi z brązu i fontanny rzeźbione na kształty fantastycznych stworzeń; szlaki handlowe przybrane są łukami z brązu wysadzanymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Rząd Qarthem rządzi Pureborn, który ma siedzibę w Sali Tysiąca Tronów. Zajmuje się on sprawami o znaczeniu obywatelskim, dowodząc „Strażą Obywatelską” i flotą ozdobnych galer wojennych, które strzegą Cieśniny Qarth. Jednak potężne gildie Trzynastu, Turmalinowe Bractwo i Starożytna Gildia Kupców Korzennych odgrywają ogromną rolę w zarządzaniu miastem i machinacjach politycznych. Budynki Po przyjeździe Daenerys do miasta, wydaje jej się że wszystkie kolory, których brakowało w Vaes Tolorro znalazły się w Qarth; kolorowe budynki i łuki z brązu na kształt węży ikustrowane jadeitem, obsydianem i lapis lazuli. Wąskie wieże wyższe niż cokolwiek co Dany widziała i wymyślne fontanny kute na kształt smoków, gryfów i mantykor. Jej khalasar przechodzi również przez bazar znajdujący się w przepastnym budynku, którego sufit jest domem dla tysiąca kolorowych ptaków. Drzewa i kwiaty kwitną na ścianach tarasów i nad bazarowymi straganami, a kupić można tam podobno niemal wszystko co bogowie umieścili w świecie. * Sala Tysiąca Tronów, siedziba rządu. Posiada marmurowe podłogi i wysoką kopułę na której namalowane są dzieje Qarthu. Krzesła są duże, rzeźbione i złocone, wysadzane lapis lazuli, onyksem, jadeitem i bursztynem. Żadne z nich nie są takie same . * Światynia Pamięci, miejsce tradycyjnych ofiar . * Dom Nieśmiertelnych, znany potocznie jako „Pałac Pyłu”, był do niedawna centrum władzy dla czarnoksiężników z Qarth. Został zniszczony przez smoka należącego do Daenerys Targaryen. Po tym wydarzeniu, w Ogrodzie Gehane wyrosła trawa duchów . Port Artykuł główny: Port Qarthu Miasto posiada jeden z największych portów w świecie. Jest to osłonięta, pełna kolorów przystań, z dużymi kamiennymi nabrzeżami przeznaczonymi dla statków różnych gildii kupieckich; na jej końcu znajdują się nabrzeża dla statków z dalekich krain . Magazyny, tanie domy publiczne i świątynie ku czci różnych bogów; wszystko to położone jest obok siebie. Wszelkiego rodzaju ludzie przewijają się na nabrzeżach – od rzezimieszków przez sprzedawców zaklęć po ludzi wymieniających pieniądze i reklamujących swe wyroby na nabrzeżu. Port ten działa jak ogromny, zawsze otwarty rynek, gdzie niektóre towary (najczęściej z kradzieży) można kupić za ułamek ich ceny właściwej . Obrona mały|300px|Mury Qarthu (w serialu) Qarth jest otoczony przez trzy grube mury, które mają kolejno trzydzieści, czterdzieści i pięćdziesiąt metrów wysokości; na murach wyrzeźbione są portrety zwierząt, wojna i akty . Potrójne mury Qarth są jednym z dziewięciu cudów stworzonych przez człowieka, opisanych w książce Lomasa Obieżyświata . * Zewnętrzny mur – ściana zewnętrzna wykonana jest z czerwonego piaskowca, ma 30 metrów wysokości i ozdobiona jest wizerunkami zwierząt; węże i ryby przeplatają się z wilkami z czerwonego pustkowia, zorsami i słoniami. * Środkowy mur – ściana z szarego granitu, mająca 40 metrów wysokości, jest ozdobiona scenami z wojny: zderzeniami mieczy, tarcz i włóczni, strzałami w locie, bohaterami w walce i zmasakrowanymi ciałami poległych. * Wewnętrzny mur – ściana wykonana jest z czarnego marmuru i ma 50 metrów wysokości; wyrzeźbione na niej akty wywołały rumieniec na twarzy wjeżdżającej do miasta Daenerys. Zewnętrzne bramy miasta są wykonane z miedzi, środkowe z żelaza, a wewnętrzne zdobione złotymi oczami. Wszystkie otworzyły się gdy Daenerys wjeżdżała do Qarthu. Trzy mury Qarthu nie były wykorzystywane do obrony od wieków, ale nadal stoją, prezentując siłę miasta. Niewolnictwo Qartheńczycy handlują niewolnikami i posiadają własnych niewolników. Uważają niewolnictwo za bardzo istotne dla ich cywilizacji i nie mają skrupułów wobec jego istnienia, jak Xaro Xhoan Daxos powiedział do Daenerys: .|Xaro Xhoan Daxos}} Różne * Qartheńskie statki transportujące przyprawy mogą być tak duże jak pałace . * Qartheńscy jeźdźcy dosiadający wielbłądów noszą miedziane zbroje i hełmy z długimi, czarnymi piórami. Ich siodła są wysadzane rubinami i granatami, a ich wielbłądy noszą koce w setkach różnych odcieni. * Kiedy khal Drogo jeszcze żył, marzył o dniu, kiedy będzie mógł złupić wielkie miasta wschodu – włącznie z Qarth. Qartheńczycy Ogół populacji Qartheńczycy są wysocy i bladzi oraz dumni ze swojego wyrafinowania. W czasie silnych emocji, uważają płacz za oznakę ucywilizowania. Qartheńska moda: kobiety pozostawiają obnażoną pierś, podczas gdy mężczyźni noszą wyszywane koralikami spódnice z jedwabiu. Wojownicy z Qarthu noszą zbroje z miedzi i hełmy z czarnymi piórami, a niektórzy jeżdżą na wielbłądach . Zazwyczaj siadają na poduszkach na podłodze . Bogaci kupcy z Qarth czasami umieszczają klejnoty w nosie . Nieśmiertelni Qarth jest najbardziej znany z czarnoksiężników, zwanych Nieśmiertelnymi, których się obawiano i szanowano na całym wschodzie. Niestety, ich moc i prestiż zmalały w ciągu mijających lat. Piją cień wieczoru, co sprawia, że ich usta są niebieskie . Twierdzą i siedzibą czarnoksiężników jest Dom Nieśmiertelnych, gdzie znajdują się sami Nieśmiertelni – najbardziej tajemnicza i prawdopodobnie najstarsza grupa czarnoksiężników . Zasmuceni Qarth jest także domem dla gildii zabójców zwanych Zasmuconymi. Gdy kogoś zabijają, zawsze szepczą: „Tak mi przykro” tuż przed śmiercią swych ofiar . Qartheńczyk jest nikim, jeśli nie jest uprzejmy. Zwyczaje Małżeństwo Mężowie i żony zachowują swoje rzeczy po ślubie, jednak istnieje jeden ciekawy zwyczaj obowiązujący w dniu ślubu. Pan młody może poprosić o jeden dar od swej narzeczonej i narzeczona może poprosić o jeden dar od pana młodego. Prośby te nie mogą być odrzucone; jest to postrzegane jako dar oddania tej drugiej osobie . Poza światem lodu i ognia Martin stwierdził, że Qarth ma symbolizować średniowieczny Konstantynopol. Miasto to leży na granicy światów; jest centrum handlowym, gdzie przecinają się szlaki wiodące ze Wschodu na Zachód i z Północy na Południe. Galeria Qarth title.jpg|Qarth w czołówce serialu. Qarth costume concept art.png|Wizualizacja strojów mieszkańców Qarth. Thirteen.jpg|Trzytnastu rządzący miastem. Xaro invokes sumai.png|Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Daenerys reception 2x05.jpg|Daenerys w tradycyjnym stroju. qarth.jpg|Życie codzienne. Qartheen woman.png|Mieszkanka Qarth. Daenerys Qarth.jpg|Zmodyfikowana wersja tradycyjnego straju. Daenerys and Pyat Pree in Qarth.jpg|Daenerys i Pyat Pree. de:Qarth en:Qarth fr:Qarth it:Qarth pt-br:Qarth ru:Кварт uk:Кварт zh:魁尔斯 Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Nacje Kategoria:Regiony Essos